


A Love In Pastels

by The_Queen_Bitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, But Eren Loves It, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Eren, Loving Levi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Eren, Pastel!Eren, Pet Names, Pierced Levi, Pining Levi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk!Levi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Acceptance, Tags May Change, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cuddling and kissing, jean being an ass, sorta - Freeform, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Bitch/pseuds/The_Queen_Bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a 23 year old college student who is anything but ordinary. She is genderfluid, going by female or male pronouns and has a great group of friends, but something was always missing. That is, until she meets a raven haired man named Levi, who teaches her what it means to be truly loved. </p><p>( A super fluffy Pastel!Eren And Punk!Levi fic. I suck at summaries though. I'm sorry DX)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home and Dates!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's The Lone Traveler here. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my fic! I saw a need for more Pastel!Eren fics. so I decided to write one and contribute. I'll try to update as soon as possible, which will most likely be 3-8 days. I hope you enjoy it!!! <3

 Eren smiled lightly as she pulled into Sina Apartments, popping her lips and pulling into a parking spot. She shut off her car and leaned back, resting her head against the head rest as she allowed herself a moment to relax. She was glad to be back home, but at the same time nerves bubbled in her stomach at the thought of starting her second year in college. Even though the brunette had already gone to Rose University for the last two years it always caused her anxiety to explain her pronouns and gender fluidity to her professors. After pushing the thoughts from her head Eren reached down and opened the door to her dark navy blue 2011 Chevy Equinox while grabbing her pastel violet purse from the passengers seat. Her pale lavender colored pleated skirt ruffled as she walked across the parking lot towards the stairs that led to her front door, heels clacking loudly on the concrete. She reached her hand into her purse as she climbed the stairs and blindly groped around inside of it for her keys, breathing a sigh of relief when she hooked her right pointer finger on her key ring and pulled it out of the purse. She reached the door to her apartment and inserted her key into the knob, turning it until she heard the tell tale click of it unlocking. She removed the key and grasped the knob tightly, twisting it to the right and opening the door. The brunette gasped lightly as a wave of cool air hit her as she glanced around the room, admiring the way Armin set it up. Their medium sized light grey couch was set up against the left wall with her mothers hand made wooden coffee table placed in front of it. Across from the couch, against the right wall sat their 30' flat screen television on a wooden tv stand with glass doors on the front. She noticed that Armin had gotten rid of the old love seat while she was gone and replaced it with a light grey one that was strategically placed on the left side of the couch, about two feet away, up against the largest window in the apartment.  
  
 "Armin!" She called cheerfully as she shut the door and removed her shoes, placing them on the mat and walking further into the apartment toward her and Armin's bedrooms. She listened intently to try and hear any sounds indicating that he was at home, but heard none. Just as the tanned brunette began to think her best friend was out at the moment she heard his bedroom door slam open, and the only warning she got before being bombarded by her smaller blonde friend was an enthusiastic shout of 'Eren!!' and the sound of feet thumping against laminate flooring. She produced a squeaking noise as she was bowled over by the blue eyed boy in his excited state, falling and taking him with her as they collapsed onto the floor in a pile of tangled limbs. "I missed you too" She said with a light chuckle and a smile, unraveling her arms from the tangle and wrapping them around his middle as he wrapped his around her shoulders and tightened his grip on the green eyed girl.  
  
 He laughed and smiled back at her, releasing his hold on her shoulders and starting to separate himself from her to stand up before replying "I know it was only a month but man I missed you. The house just wasn't the same without you, even Marina and Ember missed you!"

 She unwrapped her arms from around him and stood up, brushing off her skirt and looking at him clearly for the first time in a month. His blonde bowl cut had grown a little longer and now reached his shoulders, he had also grown about a half an inch but his calculating cornflower blue eyes and bright face splitting grin still remained the same.  
"Wow Arm, you've grown quite a lot in only a month, where's the baby Armin I remember?" she said while raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
 "I didn't grow that much, I just let my hair grow out and I'm actually really happy with it, plus Erwin says it looks good on me" he replied as a blush began to paint its way across his cheeks while he twisted a strand of his golden blonde hair around his fingers.  
  
 "Armin? Who's Erwin?" She said with a smirk on her face, taking in the blush that was now steadily making it's way down his neck onto his collarbones.  
  
 "O-oh well uh Erwin is this guy that I met a couple days ago. He helped me carry in some things I bought at the store and we started to talk. He actually asked me out on a date tonight and I didn't know you'd be back so soon or else I would have already told you. I just finished getting ready. He's coming to pick me up at 7." He replied, his blush lightening up some as he spoke.  
  
 She looked down at his outfit for the first time that day and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. He had on black skinny jeans, which accentuated his rear and made his thighs look even smaller than they already are, paired with a light blue button up that matched his eyes and jet black dress shoes. His golden blonde hair was pulled into a short ponytail on the back of his head. He also had a very light coat of black eyeliner on just his waterline, making his large blue eyes look even larger. "Wow, Armin you look great!" She said with a small smile, She was glad to see him getting out and dating again. He hadn't had a boyfriend since Jean in senior year of high school and he hadn't had a girlfriend since Annie in sophomore year of high school.  
  
 Right as he opened his mouth to reply to her compliment the sound of the chiming door bell ran out throughout the tiny apartment. She gave him a mischievous smile and ran to the door, throwing it open before Armin could even shout her name. She surveyed the man at the door and was not disappointed. Erwin easily surpassed 5'7 with a muscled build that implied he worked out regularly. His flaxen hair was styled into a short undercut and his crystal blue eyes held a calculating look which made her think of Armin.  
  
 He cleared his throat and in a deep baritone voice he asked "hello, is Armin here?"  
  
 She smiled sweetly at him and responded "He's inside. You must be Erwin, correct?"  
  
 He looked at her curiously and replied "Yes, and you must be Eren?"  
  
 Her shock clearly showed on her face as she answered "I am, Armin talked to you about me? Wow."  
  
Erwin opened his mouth to respond right as Armin pushed past Eren and out the door to Erwin's side. "Hi Erwin" He said shyly, yet happily, slightly smiling at Erwin.  
  
 Erwin stared in awe as he took in what Armin was wearing causing said boy to blush at the look he was given. "Hello Armin, you look wonderful! Are you ready to go?" He stated in a sweet way, still staring into Armin's eyes.  
  
 Eren watched the sweet scene play out in front of her, saying nothing but smirking lightly at the dreamy look in Armin's eyes which was mirrored in Erwin's as well. She cleared her throat and watched her best friend look up to her, a sheepish look on his already bright vermillion face. "Well i'll just let you two go have fun on your date then" she said with a smile as she turned toward Erwin, extending her right hand out to him. "It was nice meeting you Erwin, you better treat my Armin right or else i'll stomp on you with my heels" Eren said with a maniacal grin on her face.At her statement Erwin looked shocked that such a sweet girl would say something like that and Armin just had the decency to roll his eyes and give Eren a pointed look which she just shrugged at.  
  
 Erwin quickly regained his composure and grasped her hand lightly, shaking it as he responded with a genuine smile "It was a pleasure meeting you as well Eren. I hope to see you sometime soon, and don't worry, I'll take care of Armin."  
  
 Eren released his hand and reached over to her best friend, pulling him into a short hug. She placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered quietly "I like this one, he's polite, you should keep him" into his ear as he blushed crimson. She released him and stepped back inside, offering a goodbye to both of them before closing the door tightly and locking it. She sighed to herself as she walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket that always sat folded on the back of the couch over her and closing her eyes as her body melted into the plush material while she drifted off. The last thing she thought before sleep had fully claimed her was ' _I wish I had a relationship like that.'_


	2. New friends and Introducing Levi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up, hungry enough to eat a horse, and goes out to get some takeout, when she bumps right into Isabel, who offers her dinner where she meets Farlan, and Levi. (Some Levi P.O.V also)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! It's a little longer than the last one and there's plenty of fluff!

Eren awoke to the sound of a vase falling to the floor. Whipping her head around while she quickly sat up, she glanced toward the kitchen table, only to see her calico colored cat Ember standing on the edge licking her paw as she glanced at the broken pile of blue and green shards of glass that used to be her vase. "Dammit Ember" she hissed angrily as she slowly stood up from the couch, glancing at the clock on the stove to read **9:25** in bold red letters. She reached up to tame her bed head, when she heard a loud growl from her stomach as it cramped painfully, causing her to cry out and double over. As the cramp receded she straightened up and walked to the kitchen table, grabbing her purse and walking to the door. 'I guess it's time to get some takeout' she thought to herself as she sighed, slipping her pink high heeled shoes on. She missed her moms cooking, and no takeout could compare to that. She unlocked and opened the door, stepping outside and pulling her keys out of her purse with her left hand while she used her right to shut the door and lock it. The brunette turned around, only to bump straight into another person, knocking them both off balance and sending them tumbling onto the ground. Eren quickly sat up, fixing her skirt before glancing over towards the other person. A short, pig tailed girl with crimson red hair and stunningly bright green eyes sat next to her. The brunette finally noticed what she was wearing and grinned happily at the girl. On her Upper body was a pastel blue peplum top, on her lower body sat a pair of extra skinny light blue jeans and on her feet she wore a pair of royal blue vans. In the red haired girls right hand sat a IPhone 5 in a pastel sapphire blue colored melting ice cream cone case and in her left hand sat a black clutch. Eren glanced back up to the girls face, only to find she was looking right back at her.   
  
 She smiled again and stood up, clearing her throat before saying enthusiastically "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. What's your name? Mine is Eren and also I love your outfit. Where did you buy your top?? I totally need one!"   
  
 The girl grinned maniacally as she stood from the ground and replied happily "My name is Isabel. Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either. As for the shirt, I bought it at the Charlotte Russe in the mall. They just got a bunch of these in. I bought three of them! I couldn't stand to buy any less of them. So do you go to Rose? And um what are your pronouns? If I may ask."   
  
 "I'll have to go get some! I do go to Rose, I'm going into my third year there. Do you go there too? And don't be nervous to ask, today they're she or her. But mostly they variate between she or her and he or him. I occasionally use they or them though." The brunette responded.  
  
 "I do! I'm starting my second year there! My brother just moved here from France, so my boyfriend and I got a bigger place to fit all of us, we actually just moved in right next door. I live with Levi, who is my brother and Farlan, my boyfriend." The redhead said with a small smile.   
  
 "Oh! Armin didn't even tell me we had new neighbors. Damn him!" Eren responded with a pout on her face.  
  
 Isabel laughed before asking "Is Armin the blonde mushroom? I always see him coming out of your place. Isn't he on a date with Erwin?"   
  
 The aquamarine eyed girl laughed hard at the coconut comment. "Yes, he is the mushroom, and he's out with Erwin. I was just about to go pick up some takeout for myself because it's just me eating. But how did you know he was on a date?" she asked.  
  
 "Erwin is big bro's friend! We all saw him ask the mushroom out. It was so cute! He told us what they talked about afterwards. Also! You should come eat with us! Bro and Farlan should have dinner just about finished and it'll be better than takeout!" She offered.   
  
 Eren took a moment to consider her offer, sure it would be better than takeout, and she did enjoy Isabel's presence, she would also like to meet Farlan and Levi. "Sure, I would love to. Lead the way, madam" she replied cheekily   
  
 Isabel grinned happily and her eyes crinkled around the edges due to how large her lips were stretched. She turned away from Eren and started to walk down thee concrete porch towards the door to the next apartment. When she reached the door she stretched a hand out and twisted the knob, opening the door and motioning Eren inside. When Eren stepped foot into the apartment the first thing she noticed was how clean it was. Isabel didn't seem like the type of person to live in such an immaculate place, so she was shocked. Her shock must have showed on her face because Isabel let out a hearty laugh and said "Big Bro is sort of a clean freak so he makes Farlan and I keep the place up to his standards of clean." Eren nodded in affirmation that she'd heard what had been said and glanced around the apartment. There was a minimal amount of furniture, which included a dark black plush couch and matching love seat, a 30 inch television, a metal and tile coffee table, and a cherry wood kitchen table with six decorated wooden seats. There were a few paintings along the walls, but other than that there were no photos or other artwork.   
  
 Right as Eren was about to ask where the others were she heard a deep, alluring, honeyed voice from the kitchen call out "Isabel? You home?"   
  
 Isabel looked towards Eren and said "That's Big Bro!" Before yelling back "Yeah Bro!! It's me and Eren! She's joining us for dinner tonight!" as she took off her shoes and placed them on the rack next to the door, signaling Eren to do the same before she walked further into the house towards the kitchen. Eren removed her pumps and followed Isabel, eager to see what this Levi looked like, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw as she entered the kitchen.   
  
 Raven black hair parted in the middle and shaved into fuzzy looking short undercut in the back framed a narrow, sharp jawed, pale face. His right eyebrow was pierced, and his slate grey eyes that were narrowed in annoyance and confusion widened when he caught sight of Eren, and his pale pierced lips held two rings which she knew to be spider bites and were originally formed into a scowl that parted slightly with the widening of his eyes as he froze. He was short, at least five inches shorter than her without heels, but he was clearly more defined. She could see the edges of tattoos peeking out of the neck of his tight black v neck t-shirt. He also had tattoos all the way down each muscled arm, two full sleeves of them. He also had at least a six pack. He was hot, and Eren was screwed. His voice was deep and rumbling, like a thunder storm and She could feel the blush traveling across her cheeks and up onto her ears the longer he stared at her.   
  
 "U-uh who might you be?" He said after a few more seconds, with a deep yet breathy voice. His narrowed eyes were still widened and if you looked close enough you could see the light pink color coating his pale cheeks.   
  
 Isabel, not sensing the tension, replied brightly "This is Eren! She goes by she or her pronouns right now. I just met her and invited her to dinner, she lives next door with the mushroom." Than she glanced around him, looking further into the kitchen and asked "Is dinner done though, Bro?"   
  
 Isabel's question must have snapped him out of whatever trance he was in because he turned around and hurried into the kitchen towards the stove as he replied "just about, I needed to set the table and it should be all done."   
  
 The brunette thought that the least she could do for a free dinner was help out who was feeding her, so she walked towards the raven haired man and smiled shyly, lowering her eyes to the floor and fiddling with the bottom of her skirt as she blushed a bright color that consisted of various reds and pinks meshed together, biting her bottom lip before releasing it and replying. "I think the least I could do is set the table, if you guys are offering to feed me. Could you show me where the dishes, cups, and silverware are please?" She lifted her eyes up to meet his, but her gaze drifted towards his ears instead as she noticed a light pink color covered the tips of them.   
  
 He looked at her with an odd look in his eye as he said in his calm and collected voice "They're over here, I'll grab them for you if you could set them on the place mats on the table?" She nodded at him and followed him into the kitchen, trying to keep herself calm and not look at his ass, but her heart was beating a mile a minute and she had no clue why she was acting like a love struck idiot. _He's just Isabel's brother_ she reminded herself _Her super hot brother with pierced lips and greyish blue eyes. I wonder if he has any other piercings_  she thought, and her face flushed as she wondered where else he could be pierced. She finally couldn't take it and quickly glanced down, only to be happily surprised at the sight of his ass squeezed into his tight black skinny jeans. She wondered how it was even possible to be that hot. When she realized she was staring, she quickly looked away, the blush on her cheeks darkening as she scurried to catch up with him. She waited by his side as he pulled the plates and silverware out of their respective places. He turned towards her and stepped close enough that she could smell his natural scent, which consisted of a light, musky smelling cologne and lemon scented cleaning products. She took the plates from him and turned towards the table, walking over and setting a plate, fork, knife and cup at each place mat while she contemplated how she could suddenly enjoy the scent of cleaning products so much.   
  
**LEVI P.O.V**   
  
I walked swiftly towards the bathroom, my shoulders still hunched as I mentally scolded myself for acting like a middle school girl with a crush. I couldn't help it, not when Isabel literally brought home an angel. Once I reached the bathroom I swiftly entered, shut and locked the door, and walked over to the sink. I leaned my elbows on the counter and breathed in and out ten times to calm myself but all I could think of was Eren. When she first entered the kitchen I froze, and I could feel my eyes widening. She had short, chestnut brown hair that looked soft and fluffy to the touch, but was tangled upon her head. Her bright greenish blue eyes held a bright and shining warmth in them, and her tan skin glowed in the dim kitchen lights. Her plump pink lips parted slightly, as her cheeks began to redden. She shyly casted her eyes away and he could feel his cheeks warming at the adorable sight. I glanced down at what she was wearing. She looked like a pastel goddess, a princess. She had a light purple, soft looking knitted sweated, and a pastel lavender skirt on her curvy body, and she was taller than me, at least five inches taller, and she was just curvy enough to have thicker, muscled thighs and calves. Eren was her name and I thought it fit her perfectly. I noticed that she was looking at me and shifted my eyes up far enough to catch her gaze, but I quickly looked away for fear of embarrassing myself more than I already did. When I said I had to set the table I didn't expect her to offer to help, especially in such a cute way. When she smiled shyly and lowered her eyes I thought she couldn't get anymore adorable. I just wanted to kiss her plump lips and hold her in my lap, but when she had bitten her lip I was completely done for. I need this girl to be mine. I breathed in deep and unlocked the door before shutting off the lights and exiting the bathroom. When I entered the kitchen I found Isabel, Farlan, and the beautiful princess Eren standing by the stove, dishing their plates full of pasta with sauce and meatballs. I glanced over to Farlan only to see the dirty blonde already smirking at me.  
  
 Isabel looked over to me and yelled "Big Bro! Aren't you gonna get some dinner?" with a big smile.  
  
 I glared at her and sighed before replying in an annoyed tone "Yes Isabel, I was just coming to get my plate now, if you would move your fat ass out of the way." Isabel just snorted and rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded like 'I'm not fat' while Farlan chuckled lightly and Eren glanced at me with a look of shock before breaking out in loud happy melodic laughter. A small smile appeared on my face at the sound of her laughter and the sight of her bent over with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Once her laughing fit subsided into light giggling she looked over to me with mirth in her eyes and smiled right at me which made my heart thump and my stomach twist. I smiled back at her and walked towards the table to grab my plate and dish my food before sitting back down at the table with everyone to eat.   
  
Dinner went quickly and nicely for us as we talked more about ourselves. I got to learn my princesses favorite color was pastel lavender, she had two cats, she had a sister named Mikasa and a best friend named Armin that she considered a brother, and she loved to garden. I also learned that she goes to Rose University, and that I'm only two years older than her. Once dinner ended I cleared all the plates from the table, setting them in the sink to be washed later because I'd rather spend the time with Eren than cleaning, which was shocking for me, because I love things being completely spotless.   
  
"Hey Eren, you should stay and watch a movie with us!" Isabel suggested with a smile and puppy eyes directed towards Eren.  
  
"O-oh well I'd hate to intrude-" She said right as Isabel cut her off.   
  
"You wouldn't be intruding, I invited you, silly! Plus I don't think any of us would mind." She said with a wink in my direction.   
  
_Fuck!_  I thought. She'd noticed the little looks I had been directing towards Eren all throughout dinner, and I knew I'd never hear the end of it.   
  
"Oh well alright" She said with a small smile "I guess I could stay for a little while."   
  
Isabel pumped a fist into the air with a loud whoop and a shout of "Yes!" as she ran towards the hall closet to grab several blankets. Farlan walked over to the love seat and plopped down, waiting for Isabel to return, while Eren walked towards the couch and sat down against the right arm rest, pulling her feet up and tucking them under herself. I decided to join her on the couch as Isabel came skidding into the room, tossing a blanket at me and one at Farlan as she popped the disk for Tangled into the DVD player and turned on the television, flopping down onto the love seat next to Farlan with a smile.   
  
 I walked over towards Eren and sat down next to her on the couch, unfolding the blanket Isabel tossed to me and turning towards Eren to ask "Do you mind sharing a blanket? Or should I go get you another one?"   
  
 She smiled at me and grabbed a corner of the blanket, pulling half of it over herself and scooting closer to me before saying "I don't mind."   
  
I just about had a heart attack at the sweet smile on her face. She was so cute I didn't think I would be able to handle myself with her so close to me. I spent the whole first half of Tangled trying to tame my blush and calm my racing heart, before I felt a weight drop onto my shoulder. I glanced to the right of me and almost died at the sweetness of the girl next to me. Eren had fallen asleep at some point and her head fell onto my shoulder. She had a peaceful expression on her face and she cuddled into the warmth of my arm. She was beautiful, even in sleep. I removed my arm from underneath her and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her head onto my chest as I stretched my legs out and laid my head down on top of hers, nuzzling my nose into her soft brown locks and inhaling her unique smell of flowery perfume and apple scented shampoo lightly. I didn't want to fall asleep, but her soft snores and warm body pressed against mine lured me into the realm of sleep quickly, and right as I drifted off completely I could have sworn I heard the click of a camera and snickers from the love seat, but nothing mattered to me when I had this beauty in my arms, sleeping soundly like she had been here all my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me bbs! :3


	3. Did I Just Ask Her Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Levi P.O.V) Levi wakes up and makes some breakfast before asking Eren an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late guys!!! I broke my laptop, but now its fixed. I've also been really stressed with school and work lately, but I'll definitely be updating more often now

The sweet smell of berries and sugar assaulted my senses as I began to awaken. I pulled the warm body lying next to me closer and nuzzled into the source of the delectable scent with a content sigh. Opening my eyes and glancing at the sleeping beauty beside me, I reached my hand up and combed my fingers through her tangled brunette locks while pulling them back from her forehead. Her hair was soft as silk but knotted and tangled on her head but I continued to run my fingers through it. Her beautiful eyes were closed and her long brown lashes were pressed lightly against her tanned, slightly chubby cheeks. Pink, plump lips were formed into a small yet serene smile as she unconsciously squeezed closer to me and pressed her head further into my hand. I could feel the smile forming on my face the longer I gazed at her peaceful sleeping one.

 Reluctantly I pulled my hand away from her hair and began to untangle myself from her, replacing my body with a pillow when I noticed her smile had turned into a small frown. Stretching my arms up above my head while arching my back I decided to make breakfast for everyone. After making the trek to the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator door and pulled the eggs and bacon out before reaching into the cabinet next to the sink and pulling out a frying pan. After mixing the ingredients for bacon omelets together and turning on the stove I poured the liquid egg and bacon mixture into the frying pan, hearing it sizzle as it cooked. Once the food was finished I began to put it onto plates when I heard a shuffling noise from the entrance of the kitchen.

 Glancing up, I saw Eren standing under the archway looking tired and confused. Their tangled hair was styled into a pouf on their head. Eren's bright Caribbean eyes were slightly glazed over with sleep, a dazed look in them, and their brows were furrowed in thought. Their cheeks also had a light tint of pink to them which darkened the longer my gaze rested on them, making Eren look utterly adorable. I cleared my throat and grabbed a plate of food, walking over to them and holding it out for the brunette to take while saying "I made some breakfast if you want any. I also was wondering what your pronouns are for today?" They looked down at me with a look of shock briefly plastered to their face before blushing brightly and grabbing the plate from my hands, our fingers momentarily brushing, which sent sparks up my fingertips.

 "Thank you for the food, it looks delicious and today my pronouns are she/her." She replied as she walked to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. I grabbed my plate and sat down across from her, admiring the bewildered look on her face as she took the first bite of her omelet.

 "You like it?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She looked over at me with bright eyes and a small smile adorning her egg filled cheeks as she nodded rapidly. She looked so adorable in that moment that I couldn't have choked the words I said down even if I wanted to. "Hey angel, do you want to go on a date tonight?" I asked unconsciously. Once I realized what I had said I looked over at Eren with fear in my gaze only to have my heart stutter in my chest. She had a bright crimson blush spreading all the way from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and down her neck. Her Caribbean eyes were glazed over and her plump pink bottom lip was grasped between two white top teeth.

 The brunette looked over at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, making my breath hitch, before she said "I would love to, Levi."

 The sensual purr in which she said my name made my knees weak and heat bloom in my cheeks, but I glanced away from the beautiful princess named Eren before replying "May I pick you up at 8 and take you to Rose's?" in a hopeful tone.

 Eren blushed lightly, making her cheeks a rosy pink color as she said "That would be perfect, I have to head home now though." She stood up, handing her empty plate to me before grabbing her purse and walking towards the door to pull her heels from the bin and put them on. I quickly placed her plate in the sink and walked to the door to see her off. "Thank you for breakfast, and thank Isabel for inviting me over yesterday for me please" she said happily.

 I smirked at her and leaned against the door frame, holding out my hand before replying "You're welcome brat, I'll make sure to tell her, give me your phone please though."She shot me a confused look before pulling her phone out of her purse, unlocking it, and handing it to me."Why do you need my phone?" she asked quietly.

 I opened her contacts and selected the New Contact option, entering my name and number as I said with a wink "To put my number in your phone, and send myself a text so I can contact you, sweetheart."

 She blushed brightly at my nickname, taking her phone back from me and replacing it in her purse, she replied "Oh, yeah. Thanks again. I'll see you tonight, Levi." Than she placed a light kiss on my cheek which confirmed my suspicions that her lips were soft and plump, and she swayed her hips as she walked back to her apartment, leaving me in a trance. The only thing I could think of until Isabel and Farlan woke up was how her ass looked as she strutted away from me and how much better it would look if it was perched on my lap. I couldn't wait for my date with the angel named Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and inspire me to write more!! I love all my readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i'm sorry if its not so great! Im trying though! Feel free to leave comments about what you think I could do better, or what you liked! I love feedback on my writing! Also please inform me of any mistakes at all ( grammar, spelling, pronouns, etc.) I currently don't have a beta and I just uploaded this at 7:30 AM and I haven't slept yet. So sorry for any issues!


End file.
